


kingdom come

by raysoflight11



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag this but mentions and maybe there'll be some death in this, someone help me think of a good title for this, they take down a kingdom basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: seon helps people escape from the kingdom. then he gets caught.k's the prince.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyuk | Seon/K | Kei (I-Land), Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"Run!" Seon shouted to the boys in front of him. "Get out of here!" He glanced behind to see the soldiers catching up. Fuck. "This way!" He shouted, making a sharp turn to the left. Thank goodness Niki and Taki were smart enough to understand what he was trying to say. "When we get to there, turn left," Seon hissed at the 2, pointing ahead at a fork in the road. "I'll be fine." Niki and Taki simply nodded, putting on a burst of speed. Seon turned to the right, and continued running, looking behind him. Niki and Taki were sprinting towards the wall. It looked like they would make it since the soldier were chasing after Seon. Good. Seon smiled for a second, than continued sprinting, zig-zagging between the shops and markets. This part of the kingdom was the easiest to hide in, but Seon continued running straight. He knew there would be no chance of escape from the soldiers, but he kept on running anyways.

"Stop!" A soldier grabbed Seon's arm, and kept him there while the others caught up. Shit. Well, Seon got caught. He at least hoped Niki and Taki had made it out of the kingdom. The rest of the soldiers caught up, and made a circle, effectively trapping Seon. One of them approached him, holding a sack. Then all Seon saw was black.

"Is he awake?"

Seon opened his eyes. It was dark. He was being held in some kind of...prison? It seemed nicer than a prison. Sure, the walls were made of stone, and it was dark, but their were torches lighting up the room. There was carpet. This all seemed familiar. Too familiar. Seon wracked his head, trying to remember if he had ever been taking hostage in a cell like this, than out hit him. Shit. Fuck. Seon felt fear rushing in his veins. No. No. No, no ,no, no, no. He glanced to the side, and the people beside him confirmed his suspicions. He was to be sold as a slave. Shit. All the memories came bubbling up, and Seon fought to keep them down. He was over this. 

"So he's awake."

Seon had almost forgotten about the voice. He looked up to see a soldier of the kingdom standing right above him.

"Come with me." The soldier roughly pulled Seon to his feet, and shoved him out a door. He was onstage, beside a few other people. The soldier lifted a blade to Seon's neck. Stay put. Seon knew the drill. He roughly scanned the room, noting the crowd. They all looked like they had money. A voice started speaking from the right. A man standing behind a podium. Ah. So there was an auction being held tonight. Huh. Seon internally sighed, making it seem like he didn't care. He was scared, but of course he couldn't show it. He fought the bubble of fear running through him, trying calm his heartbeat. He tried to give off no sign that he was afraid. It was better not to. Seon took a short glance to his right at the other people being sold. They were around his age, maybe younger. One of them looked straight ahead, keeping a poker face. The other was shaking in fear. The sight was the same to his left. People shaking in fear as soldiers held blades to their throat. Seon focused on the kid with a poker face. The boy's name tag read 'Nicholas'. Interesting kid. Seon went back to scanning the crowd of faces. Lee, Kim, Park, Hwang.....he recognized nearly all of them. Well, their crests to be specific. He was so busy trying to recognize everyone in the crowd that he didn't even realize that his turn had come.

"Sold!" The auctioneer exclaimed. Seon raised an eyebrow, confused. The soldier behind him started shoving him towards the door. Seon vaguely remembered being pushed and shoved around, before passing out.

Seon woke up. He opened his eyes, and instinctively brought his hand up to cover them. The room he was in was...bright. It was white.

"So you're finally awake."

Seon turned around to see... _him_. _He_ was watching him with a grin on _his_ face. The prince. Seon recognized the crest on _his_ robe. The heir to the throne. Seon fought down the memories. "Morning," he said to K.

"Morning," K said back, and smiled. "You're free to wander around the kingdom."

"Oh? You're not gonna force me to do some work or something?"

"Don't be silly, Seon. Anyways, I need to leave, so please, enjoy yourself." K walked out of the room.

Seon just sat there staring at the wall for a few minutes, before shaking his head, and standing up. He looked down at his clothes - someone must have changed him while he was knocked out. He was wearing what a servant would wear, a white shirt with black pants. Seon looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing out his hair, before leaving the room. Seon walked around the castle, staring up at it in awe. The walls were a pale shade of grey, and stretched up into the air. The castle was lit by the sunlight coming in through the glass roof. There were statues, carved after the previous rulers of this land. The hallways were empty, minus the occassional servant here and there. Seon made a mental note of their faces, scanning their name tags. He would come back and save them when he could escape. Seon continued walking through the castle, making note of all the places he could hide and escape from. He had been in here many times when he was younger, but his memory had gotten rusty. It had been years after all. Years since _that_ had happened.

"Hello?" A boy called out, snapping Seon out of his mind. He analyzed the boy in front of him. The boy was handsome. Tall. He was wearing a guard's uniform. By the look of it, he was a royal guard in training. The crest that was pinned on the boy's shirt....Lee. Lee Heeseung.

"Do you need anything?" Seon asked warily, not entirely sure on what to do. Should he run? Hide? Fight?

"No, just thought that I'd seen you before." Heeseung stared at Seon intently. "You look familiar."

Seon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that was me?"

"Positive." Heeseung stared at Seon for a little while longer, before walking away. "Meet me at the garden. Rose bush. 7 o'clock," he whispered to Seon. 

"Huh," Seon muttered. "So he does know of me. How?" Seon pondered over the question for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lee Heeseung.” Seon dipped his head in acknowledgment. He had heeded the invitation of sorts, and came to the garden.

“Choi.” Heeseung responded, staring at him, analyzing him.

“Oh?” Seon raised an eyebrow, curious. “And how are you so sure?”

“Your eyes,” Heeseung grunted. “Sly and cunning, always on the look out.”

“As expected from a Lee,” Seon chuckled. “What else do you know? My name perhaps?”

“Choi. Cunning. Sly. On the look out. Good with combat. Skilled navigators.”

“Hm?” Seon tilted his head, amused. “So you know Beomgyu?”

“Stubborn.” Heeseung responds, narrowing his eyes. 

“So,” Seon starts, looking Heeseung in the eye. “What can I do for you?”

“Well I would ask you to bring down the kingdom, but judging you alone, you’re clearly not capable of that.”

“Blunt, are we?” Seon laughed. “An interesting one. ‘Take down the kingdom’. Man, what’s happened all these years?” Seon banged his fist on the ground, caught up in his laughing fit.

“What’s so funny?” Heeseung asked, clueless, looking 18 for once. 

Seon paused for a bit to regain his breath. “Oh nothing, just the fact a Lee, much less one from the branch that advises the king, asking someone to help take down the kingdom. Still, what makes it funnier is that it’s the future captain of the Roy’s guard asking me this. My, my, Lee Heeseung, you’re certainly an interesting one.”

“So..?” Heeseung started. “Will you help me, Choi Seon?”

“So you do know my name.” Seon gave him a sly grin. 

“Who wouldn’t? The slave rescuer. People pray for you to come save them you know,” Heeseung snorted. “How you didn’t get caught until now is beyond me.”

“Indeed.” Seon nodded. “So. About the taking done the kingdom part.”

“Ah, yes.” Heeseung quickly grew serious. “You of all people should know about the corruption that’s been happening right now. If you joined us, all you have to do is assassinate the current king.”

“And what do you mean by us?” Seon wa curious. Getting himself caught was proving much more amusing then he thought it would be.

“The resistance,” Heeseung whispered.

“My, how you’ve all certainly evolved,” Seon chuckled. “Please do enlighten me.”

Heeseung took a quick look around, and closed his eyes, sensing for anything. Nothing. “The resistance was created five years ago,” he started.

“So two years after I escaped,” Seon contemplated. 

“Mhm. It was founded after the king ordered the massacre of a village.”

“Ah, I see where this is going. The Hyeje Villahe massacre.”

Heeseung nodded. “Survivors fled to the capital, and they-”

“Wait a sec,” Seon whisper shouted. “You said there were survivors.”

“Indeed. 30 of them to be exact. Though only one remains.”

“Oh? How so?”

“They were hunted, of course. Unofficially.”

“Ah. Illegal sport.”

“Yes.” Heeseung looked grim.

“And just who is this survivor?”

“A very determined and strong person,” Heeseung said fondly. “Park Jongseong. Jay.”

“I’ll join.” Seon stood up.

“You will?” Heeseung looked surprised, before leaping to his feet.

“I will. Been wanting to abolish this corrupted place for years now. I’ll join on the condition you get rid of this slavery upon assassinating the king.”

“Was planning to anyways.” Heeseung nodded. “Meet me here tomorrow morning.”

“Just one final question.” Seon paused. “Who are the members of this resistance anyways?”

Heeseugn paused for a minute. “Me, of course. Jay. Sunghoon and Jake. Beomgyu. Taehyun. Run away slaves. Many others.”

“And..?” Seon felt the pause.

“And the prince. Yudai Koga. K.”

“Oh? Things just got a lot more interesting,” Seon chuckled. “See you tomorrow, Lee Heeseung.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Seon.”

“K.” Seon nodded his head, returning the smile the older gave him. “Good evening.”

“I saw you talking with Heeseung.”

Well that was straight forward. “Never would’ve thought you would be involved in all this mess.” Seon sighed. “It is your father after all.”

“Indeed.” K gave him a pained smile.

“So...what changed?” Seon flopped onto the bed. They were in K’s room.

“You know as well as I do what changed.” K frowned, looking down at his hands.

“Hyeje village,” Seon said for the both of them. “Ah.”

“There was a kid there,” K started. “We went there for meetings and stuff. I met a kid. He always clung to me, ya know. He wouldn’t let go. And...” K broke off.

“No need to elaborate further,” Seon sighed. “So what exactly is your plan, my dear prince?”

“Don’t call me that.” K jokingly bonked Seon on the head. “Anyways, we have to stop the corruption at its root.”

“Same thing Heeseung said.” Seon sat up, thinking. “We have to kill your father.”

“Yes, we do.” K let out a sigh.

“‘M sorry it turned out this way,” Seon muttered, shoving his face into a pillow.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s going to be my responsibility to lead. I have to do this.”

“Still..”

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.” K smiled. “It never was,” he whispered.

“Well I thank you for the reassurance, I can assure you that what happened 8 years ago was indeed my fault.”

“Your hopeless, you know that?”

“And look at the one who’s saying this to me.”

“Touché.”

“Let’s discuss this tomorrow.” Seon stood up, scratching his head.

“Where are you going?” K asked.

“My room.” He had had one prepared for him this morning.

“Oh.” K paused for a bit. “Sleep well.”

“You too.” Seon offered a soft smile.

K watched as Seon left the room. He was half-tempted to reach out, to tell him to stay, to not leave. But this wasn’t the past. Seon wasn’t going to all of a sudden disappear in the morning. K could feel it in his heart. Seon would stay stay.

“So....” Seon began. “Where exactly are we going?” It was morning, and as promised, he and Heeseung had met to go to town.

“You’ll see.” Heeseung pressed a finger to his lips.

Seon shrugged, and continued walking, losing himself. It had been years since he was actually able to freely wander around the city with no worry of getting caught. About that, actually... “Hey, why is no guard staring at me? Didn’t you say I was kinda wanted around here?”

“Yes, but you’ve been caught, so that’s all over. And besides, you’re with me, a knight.” Heeseung replied. “Plus, it’s not like your face was too widely known. People went after you because they recognized Niki and Taki.”

“Oh. Makes sense.” And Seon lost himself again. The city was full of people. He spied some selling food, flowers, carpets, anything and everything! And the homes. Seon had always known that there houses in the city but still. Those were actual houses. Not like the ones he’d seen growing up in the country. These homes were tall, with bright red roof tiles. The walls were a bluish grey. They had have at least two floors, probably more. There were balconies.

Heeseung just watched amused out of the corner of his eye. That’s right. Seon had only come to the city to help slaves escape. He never really did get to see how it changed after he left. “Surprised?”

“Very,” Seon replied, deciding to be honest for once. “Last time I came here, were there seriously this many fancy houses?”

“I hope that’s a rhetorical question,” Heeseung chuckled. “The king insisted on building these to house the people. This was ordered about 7 or so years ago. Back when things weren’t like this. When he was good.”

“When he was good or when you were still clueless?”


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" Heeseung asked wide eyed, breaking character for a second.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Seon responded. "Could it be that the king was always corrupt? That he had always been conducting these killings, enslaving people, that you just hadn't known?"

"I supposed that could be a possibility," Heeseung admitted. "He was always so nice though..."

"Well you are a noble," Seon pointed out. "I don't blame you, I never thought he was anything bad when I first met him."

"But..." Heeseung looked like he was about to say something, before stopping. "When did you leave?" He changed the topic.

Seon raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the younger. "When I left? Let's see...if I'm 22 now, then around 11 or 12 years ago."

"That long?" Heeseung asked. "What did you do? Wouldn't you have been like 10?"

"It's complicated." Seon sighed, kicking his feet on the ground. The memories...he didn't like to talk about them. It was better to forget that they ever happened.

Heeseung remained silent, appearing deep in thought. Seon had a newfound interest in the grey road they were currently walking on. 

"We're here." Heeseung finally broke the silence.

Seon looked up. The so-called resistance's headquarters was in a noblemen's house. He looked at the crest. "Lee?" The question flew out of his mouth. The Lee family, especially this branch, were usually guards or advisors to the king, and the rest of the royal family. Heeseung could have been an exception, but no way the rest of his family and relatives were on board with assassinating the ruler. "Your parents are okay with this?"

"With having people over? Yes, as long as they're nobles." Heeseung let out a bitter laugh. "With our plan? No. They don't know, and it's better to keep it that way." Heeseung sighed, and went up the steps, slamming the door open. "They shouldn't be at home right now, so you're fine. Come on in." The young Lee strode inside, and Seon hesitantly followed after him. Seon didn't know what he expected, being in a nobleman's house, but it certainly wasn't this. Going in, he had maybe expected some furniture, beds, paintings, but nothing quite as...extravagant as this. The outside was impressive, but the inside was something else. There were several paintings hung around the walls, along with many beautiful vases on display across the room. There was a sword hung up on the center wall, along with pictures of the past masters of the house. There were stairs leading up, and Seon wanted to see where they went. Heeseung gestured towards him, and Seon reluctantly came over. 

"Like it?" Heeseung asked, gesturing towards the place.

"Your parents like sunsets," Seon said.

"That's just me." Heeseung gave him a wry smile.

"So where to, young master Lee?"

"Follow me." Heeseung lead them towards the back door. "And don't call me that, Heeseung is fine."

"A cellar?" Seon asked.

"You'll find out." Heeseung jumped over a fence, and headed towards the forest. "What are you waiting for?" He called back at the older, who was just standing there.

"Coming, coming." Seon shook his head, and jogged towards the knight. "Where are we going? And what was the point of going through your house if we were just going to the forest anyways?" They trekked through the forest, shadows moving all around them.

"Faster." Heeseung shrugged. "Sunghoon!" He called out to a dark haired boy in front of them. "Park! Sung! Hoon!"

"Hey." the boy, Sunghoon, nodded. "You brought him."

"I said I would, wouldn't I?" Heeseung laughed, going up to hug Sunghoon. "I missed you."

"It's been a week Heeseung," the other grumbled. 

"Still~" Heeseung whined. "Back to the topic. Yes, I brought him."

“Nice to meet you.” Seon stuck out his hand. “Young master Park.”

“There’s no need to call me that.” Sunghoon laughed, shaking Seon’s hand. “Just Sunghoon is fine. You’re the older one anyways. Nice to finally meet you. Fabled escapist.”

“Escapist? Is that what they’re calling me now?” Seon mused.

“You have a whole bunch of names. But hello, person who helps the people escape from this hellish place. Nice to meet you.” 

“Thanks for helping the people.” Heeseung smiled. “The people that needed helping anyways.”

“The kingdom is a rather strange place, wouldn't you say?” Seon started. “Always preaching about peace and fairness, but enslaving the common folk. Conducting secret killings. Experiments.”

“What do you know that we don’t?” Heeseung narrowed his eyes.

“Experiments?” Sunghoon asked, horror evident in his voice. “Like human experimenting?”

“What do you know?” Heeseung hissed. “Tell us.”

“Here is hardly the appropriate place.” Seon walked ahead. “We can talk later. I don’t exactly feel comfortable talking about taking down the king a hundred feet in front of Lee Heeseung’s house.”

“Fair point.” Heeseung sighed. “Follow me.”

“So..” Sunghoon started while they walked deeper into the forest.

“What?” Seon asked.

“Can you use a sword?”

“A sword? Yeah.” Seon gestured towards the one hanging on Sunghoon’s hip. “I prefer daggers though.” He patted the one on his side. “Less weight.”

“Makes sense.” Sunghoon shrugged. “I hope your skills aren’t too rusty though. We can duel.”

“Sure. I warn you though, I was one of the best in my class when I was younger.”

“Bring it.”

The three walked in silence after that. Seon looked around the forest, trying to see if anyone had followed them. He knew it was pretty unlikely, considering that no one had been around when they first walked in, but he couldn’t help it. Then again, if someone was following them, surely he or Heeseung or Sunghoon would’ve noticed by now. Still...Seon felt uneasy, and slid his hand onto the hilt of his dagger. Something wasn’t right.

“You feel it too?” Sunghoon whispered. “Are we being followed?”

“Maybe.” Heeseung slowed down a bit, though hardly noticeable. “Can you tell who? Where?”

“Stop.” Seon whirled around, trying to spot if anyone was following them. The other two came to a halt. Heeseung left his hand on the hilt of his sword, eyeing their surroundings warily. Sunghoon backed up beside the Lee, drawing his sword.

_ ‘Those two must’ve fought together a lot,’ _ Seon thought, drawing his dagger. The shadows seemed so much more ominous now, looming above the three. Even though it was noon, it felt as if the sun’s light wasn’t reaching them. Something was wrong. Seon stood still, scanning for any sight of movement.

“See anything?” Heeseung whispered.

“Nothing.” Sunghoon narrowed his eyes, but relaxed, sheathing his sword. He stepped forward.

“There!” Seon shouted, darting across the ground. He pulled Sunghoon out of the way, onto the ground as a masked figure rushed out of the shadows, heading right for the younger. Heeseung drew his sword, and stabbed forward. Him and their assailant started dueling in a clash of iron on iron.

“Are you okay?” Seon asked Sunghoon, sitting up. “Did it hit you?”

“I’m fine.” Sunghoon groaned, holding his arm. “It was only a cut. Nothing serious. Thanks.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call that a simple cut.” Seon narrowed his eyes at the blood seeping out of the other’s arm. “But c’mon, your friend needs our help.” Seon helped the younger to his feet, before dashing towards Heeseung and their assailant, who was now cornering the Lee into a tree. “Who are you?” Seon shouted, stabbing forward with his dagger. The assailant deflected the blow, and the two locked into a series of stabbing and parrying, slashing and dodging. “I take it back.”

“Take what back?” Heeseung shouted, now beside Sunghoon.

“I want a sword.” Seon dove out of the way as the masked figure slashed at his neck. He slashed forward with his dagger, and they parried.

“Take mine!” Sunghoon held his sword out. Seon rushed over, grabbing the weapon and turning back in time to block an attack from their assailant. 

“Run!” Seon snapped, shoving both Sunghoon and Heeseung out of the way. “Get Sunghoon a doctor!” The two nodded, dashing off. Seon dodged a slash from their attacker, and was once again locked in a deadly clash of iron.

“Where are we going?” Sunghoon panted. Him and Heeseung had been sprinting for the past few minutes. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“Seon’ll be fine.” Heeseung slowed to a stop. “You, on the other hand, need a doctor.”

“It’s not deep.” 

“You’re losing blood.”

“I won’t die from it.”

“Still, you and I are going to see a doctor.” Heeseung walked ahead, leaving no room for argument. Sunghoon hesitantly glanced behind him, before following his friend. He clutched his arm, his shirt sleeve already soaked with blood. Maybe it had been more serious then he thought. Sunghoon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a yell from in front of him, that sounded like Heeseung. He shook his head, and ran to catch up to see Heeseung fighting another masked figure like the one earlier.

“Another one?” Sunghoon shouted.

“Seems like it.” Heeseung had a strained smile. “Stay there. I’ll take care of him.” He slashed forward and the figure dodged. The two locked into a deadly clash of steel. Sunghoon could only stare in front of him, desperately hoping Heeseung could win. The odds didn’t look in their favor.

“Who are you?” Seon yelled, dodging a stab from the assailant. “What do you want?” He didn’t get an answer. The person in front of him didn’t give an answer, and continued stabbing and slashing. Seon was slowly getting overwhelmed, blocking and parrying when he could, dodging when he couldn’t. He was out of practice with a sword, that much was clear. He was too used to darting in and slashing with his dagger. He couldn’t do that now, swinging a sword against his assailant, who was clearly very experienced. Seon could feel himself being backed into a corner. He dodged a stab by diving to the side, but his attached seemingly predicted that move. They elbowed him, sending Seon sprawling onto the ground. Before Seon had a chance to get up, the sword was kicked out of his hands, and he was once again slammed onto the ground. His attacked hovered above him, using their own weight to pin him down. Seon kicked and punched, but the attacker just digged their foot into his stomach. “What do you want?” Seon asked once again. “What’s your goal?” The attacker gave no answer, and simply raised their sword. Seon brought his hands up to shield his face and neck, though it was futile. If the person stabbed, he was dead. He closed his eyes.

“Seon!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk where im going with this lol

**Author's Note:**

> will edit this later


End file.
